


more than you think

by ilenne, JustSomeGarbagePerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Additional Tags TBA, Almost Crack, Confession, F/M, Heartbreak, In a way, Wurde ins DEUTSCHE übersetzt, accidental reveal, esto será traducido al español eventualmente, hurt/comfort at some point probably, marinette quotes hagrid unknowingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGarbagePerson/pseuds/JustSomeGarbagePerson
Summary: In which Marinette, in a heartbroken rage, accidentally reveals herself as Ladybug to an oblivious Adrien.Her hand left a red mark on his cheek. She tried not to feel too bad about that.“Ow! Marinette, what was that for?!” Adrien said, flabbergasted. He didn’t think he’d ever seen his classmate react so violently to something.“You absolutely idioticmoron!” she yelled. “IamLadybug!”





	more than you think

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [mehr als du denkst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150264) by [ilenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne), [JustSomeGarbagePerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGarbagePerson/pseuds/JustSomeGarbagePerson)
  * Translation into Türkçe available: [düsündügünden daha fazla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155457) by [ilenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne), [JustSomeGarbagePerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGarbagePerson/pseuds/JustSomeGarbagePerson)



> enjoy! <3 btw I (justsomegarbageperson) uploaded the GERMAN version already, so check it out if ur a german speaker!
> 
>  
> 
> Tschüss!!!

“I…do you w-want to—uh—date—I mean, the date, uh NO! That is, I— _Iloveyou!_ ” Marinette shouted in a single breath, unable to hold it back any longer. She winced at the jumbled-up word vomit that had just come out of her mouth. She and Alya had planned this perfectly: getting her and Adrien to be at the same park at the same time on the same perfect, sunny day “coincidentally”, making sure to have the two cross paths…and here she was already screwing it up. Curses.

Adrien smiled at her apologetically, blissfully unaware of the brokenness he was about to wreak in Marinette’s heart. "I'm sorry, Marinette, but… but I'm in love with someone else…"

Marinette couldn't hold back the tears as she thought of an answer. She wiped the tears away with the collar of her shirt as all reason and logic abandoned her. She latched onto the first thing she noticed in her haze and decided she couldn't let Adrien see her like this, with her makeup smudged all over her face, mascara slowly making its way to her chapped lips.

"W-who—who is this girl?" she asked innocently while trying to school her face into an expression that—hopefully—successfully conveyed the _I’m-totally-not-dying-of-heartbreak_  emotion that she was _definitely_ feeling. _Nope, no heartbreak here!_ She could do this! She could handle it, she was Ladybug, after all.

"Well, it—it's actually, um—" Adrien tried to form a sentence as he thought of the one and only Ladybug, superhero of Paris, the love of his life—ahem. "I know, I know, she's…" He hesitated before he continued, "She's kinda out of my league and it's kinda embarrassing but—I truly love her a-and it's…" He paused for a moment, thinking about the mystery girl while blushing so hard that it was as red as Ladybug's _skintight_ suit _that hugged her curves gorgeously._ "It's—it's Ladybug!" _Pure thoughts, pure thoughts!_

Marinette stared at him, shocked. Well, of course he liked Ladybug. Who didn’t? The issue she had with him, though, was _How did he not see?_ You’d think that someone who was supposedly in love with Ladybug could have seen who she was under the mask. He’d even called her their ‘everyday Ladybug’, for god’s sake. And to top it off, he'd fallen for the bedazzled side of her. The identity that wasn't truly Marinette, but merely a glamour of _perfect_ and _brave_ and _heroic_ that covered the klutzy, flawed girl underneath. Of all the girls he could have picked, he had chosen a mask. Not the girl beneath it. Not Marinette. She believed that flaws made a person whole. Perfection is a flaw in itself, she thought. And anyway, he had better reason to like Marinette than to like Ladybug. It wasn't that she explicitly _hated_ the public image of her superhero self, but...she wasn't entirely fond of it either. Besides, he and Ladybug had only interacted, like, three times! That was hardly enough time to quote-unquote "truly" fall in love with anyone! Her heartbreak turned to disbelief and anger. _Oh my god._  Using all the strength she’d garnered from all her superheroing activities, she raised a hand and _slapped_ him.

Her hand left a red mark on his cheek. She tried not to feel too bad about that.

“Ow! Marinette, what was that for?!” Adrien said, flabbergasted. He didn’t think he’d ever seen his classmate react so violently to something.

“You absolutely idiotic _moron_!” she yelled. “I _am_ Ladybug!”

Adrien stared at Marinette in disbelief. "W-what?"

 _Fuck._ "I shouldn’t have said that!" she gasped, voice hoarse from panic.

Desperate for an escape, she transformed into Ladybug. It took Adrien a minute to process what he’d just seen. She swung her yoyo and leapt into the air. By the time he realized what was actually going on, he shouted "MARINETTE, WA _IT_ —" his voice cracking at the end—but she was already gone.

Adrien’s mind had mixed emotions so messily, it might as well have been a Jackson Pollock painting. He’d found his lady! And also rejected her! Accidentally, but still! He’d found Ladybug! And she had a crush on him! And she was Marinette. The girl who sat behind him in class. Who else could it have been?

And now…now she was gone. Because of him. Because he'd rejected her for…her. And by the time he'd transform, she’d probably be halfway across the city. There was no way he’d be able to find her—Paris was big, to say the least. _What have I done?_

Knowing Marinette, she’d probably be freaking out—a lot—right now, so he figured he’d leave her alone for the rest of the day. Maybe they’d be able to talk at school tomorrow? _Oh wait, it’s Friday…goddammit._ Maybe he’d be able to find an excuse or bribe the Gorilla into letting him go to the Dupain-Chengs’ bakery tomorrow…or perhaps there's, ah, a stray cat, if you will, that could help him out….

 

* * *

 

Ladybug landed on her roof with a thud. “Spots off," she panted. “Oh, Tikki, this is a _disaster!_ ”

“What?” Tikki asked, confused. Raising an eyebrow, she continued, “Did Adrien see your pictures of him on live TV again?”

"No!! It’s even worse than that, Tikki! I… _might_ have, uh… revealed myself to Adrien?”

“…you _what?_ ”

But Marinette wasn't listening. Instead, she was trapped in yet another of her thought spirals. “What will he think of me now?! He’ll probably be disappointed that Ladybug, his idol—even worse, his _crush_ —is just a klutz like me! He'll never want to talk to me again, which will eventually ruin our friendships with Nino and Alya, and I'll never get an internship at Gabriel because Adrien will hate me so much, and I'll be lonely and miserable for the rest of my life! THIS IS A DISASTER, A DISASTER, A _DISASTER!!”_

"Calm down!" Tikki smiled wryly. “I don’t think he’s going to be disappointed, Marinette…." She paused. "After all, he’s more than you think,” she added under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, it's Elle!  
> i've been working with justsomegarbageperson on a fic for the past few days, and this is it! It's been really fun working together so far....although the time difference has made a few things difficult lmao
> 
> we'll be back with more soon!

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you liked it!
> 
> tumblrs:  
> [xthreeravensx](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)  
> [justsomegarbageperson](https://justsomegarbageperson.tumblr.com)
> 
> <3


End file.
